msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkou Testarossa
Tenkou Testarossa '''is a wandering mage who uses Take Over Magic: Mythical Being variation. He travels through different continents taking on various missions. Appearance Tenkou has slim built and is often seen walking around with a slouch. He has sharp blue eyes and silver hair down to his eyes. He wears a high collared vest over a regular t-shirt. Tenkou also tends to have yellow tinted sun glasses on and almost always is smoking a cigarette. Personality Tenkou has a very calm personality spending most of his time sleeping. He is never seen showing his emotions other then a slight frown or smirk. Tenkou does not impress easily and has high standards for everything but food. He does things his own way and fights when he wants disregarding any restriction that may be in place even during missions. History Tenkou was born into a family who had recently settled towards the northern parts of Nuvous. He grew up into a town who were constantly taking control of native land which also took the lives of his parents when Tenkou was only three. The towns people were bent on training the young to become powerful mages in order for the town to expand however Tenkou did not care for the sort and hid his powers even though his parents died for that cause so he would not be forced to join them in their exploits. However Tenkou was a descendant of one of the nomads so even though he chose not to care for magic he had great potential and naturally had great skills with it only holding it back from the other towns people. One day after training at the outskirts of the towm Tenkou returned to the town to see it in ruins. Tenkou looked around to see the people who once conquered destroyed. Knowing that it was the Yo'Lu and that it was what the town deserved. Not having any sort of attachments to the town Tenkou decided he would leave the continent hoping to one day return to a more peaceful Nuvous. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities From travelling alone at a young age Tenkou has gained a lot of experience in combat and has learned many different types of Magic in his travels. Without Magic Tenkou has sharpened senses and is very agile on his feet. Magic '''Take Over Mythical Beings: This magic allows Tenkou to gain traits and powers of the being which he has Taken Over. The overall appearance of the magic depends on which ability Tenkou uses but generally Tenkou retains his human form with both his traits and that of the taken over being, however with some take overs Tenkou changes his humanoid form to that of the being but retains distinct traits of his. *This magic allows Tenkou to gain traits and powers of the being which he has Taken Over. **'Phoenix Soul' ***One of Tenkou's most frequent and favorite spells, Tenkou is able to transform either fully into a phoenix, or partially transform. In his partially transformed form his arms become fiery wings of a phoenix, his legs also that of a phoenix, and his hair is grown out towards the back a bit with traces of blue flames. In this form Tenkou is able to move at great speeds and deliver quick strikes with his claws. Although his flames will not burn they posess healing capabilities. ****'Rebirth' *****Tenkou swipes his wing/s over his intended target covering them in blue fire healing both internal and external injuries. This ability also works on himself but to a lesser extent compared to when he uses it on others. **'Hydra Soul' ***From the ends of Tenkou's hair and neck red and white snakes run along both arms leaving his arms covered in snakes. The snakes have a venom which if put into the blood stream will cause death within 60 minutes. The force of the snake bite itself is strong enough to crush some of the most durable steels. They also breath out toxic fumes which will cause the loss of nerve control. The snakes can also extend up to 50 yards and if they are severed or destroyed they will be replaced rapidly. Also from each snake another snake can be produced. Tenkou tends to use this usually as a method of capture or for long range fights. **'Kyuubi Soul' ***Tenkou transforms his entire body into that of a giant nine tailed fox giving him the same powers of the Kyuubi. The tails of the fox are able to with stand powerful attacks such as a blast from the magical cannon Jupiter and was able to protect Tenkou from the flames of a dragon (although this left Tenkou with very little magical power). Tenkou can also use partial transformations such as only the tails of the Kyuubi. **'Demon Soul' ***When activated Tenkou has large bat like wings, gauntlet like claws, horns on both temples angled towards the back of his head. His hair is also significantly longer as it forms a tail after his shoulder blades. Tenkou gains boost in speed and power although his defense becomes weaker. When in this form Tenkou uses more hand to hand combat. Tenkou also is able to condense his magic and launch it which can cause great damage. ****'Take Over Fusion' ***** Trivia *Whenever Tenkou gets angry he lights a smoke. *Tenkou has had two near death experience's the first when he fought the Hydra the second falling asleep on quick sand. *Tenkou eats anything and everything. *His personality slightly alters with his different take over forms *Ashikabi's Character~ Quotes Relationships Category:character Category:mercenaries Category:Ashikabi